theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lincoln the Illusionist
Here is my 8th fan fiction. Special credit shout out to FirstDrellSpectre for the title, and also a shout out to AnimationFan15 for the story change in making Luan Lincoln's assistant. It's Monday morning, and Mrs. Johnson is getting ready to make an announcement to the class. “Okay class, before we begin the day, I need to inform you that Lend a Helping Hand Day is coming up, and I need for all of you to tell me about the charity work you plan to do this Saturday.” -”Me and my dads are going to be cleaning up around the lake,” said Clyde. -”Very good Clyde!” responded Mrs. Johnson. -”I'll be volunteering at the homeless shelter,” said Mollie. -”I'm going to do a magic act at the children's hospital,” said Lincoln. -”I didn't know you were interested in magic Lincoln,” said Mrs. Johnson, “but that's a splendid idea.” Later that afternoon the children all leave school, and Lincoln walks into town. -”Since when are you into doing magic tricks?” asked Clyde. -”I was thinking about my charity work, and I've always wondered what it would be like to dabble in magic, so I decided to give it a try,” said Lincoln, as they walked into the hobby shop. “Also I was talking with my circus friends over the weekend on video chat, and Sebastian inspired me to try it out.” Cuts to a flashback of Lincoln talking with the Rolan Circus on video chat. -”So you see my school is having Lend a Helping Hand Day. I was thinking of doing something at the children's hospital, but I'm trying to figure out what exactly something to do,” said Lincoln. -”How about a magic act,” suggested Sebastian. -”A magic act?” asked Lincoln. -”Why not? The first time I ever did a magic show was at an old folks home on Christmas. Trust me it'll really put a smile on those children's faces.” -”Okay! I'll give it a try,” said Lincoln. Cuts back to the present time, as Lincoln walks into the hobby shop. -”What can I do for you?” asked the store owner. -”I'm looking for a magic kit,” said Lincoln. -”You're in luck kid,” said the owner, “as we just now received the brand new Young Wizards Master Kit,” said the owner. “It's got so many great items, and an easy to follow manual for any aspiring magician.” -”How much is it?” asked Lincoln. -”$35.50!” replied the owner. -”I better get good at this, if I'm spending more than half of my allowance on it,” said Lincoln, as he looked towards the audience. Later on back at the Loud House the sisters are all sitting in the living room, as Lincoln walks into the front door. -”Hey Lincoln!” said Lana. -”Hey Lana!” replied Lincoln, “What are you gonna do for Lend a Helping Hand Day.” -”Lola and I are gonna help out at the zoo,” said Lana. -”I can't believe I was roped into cleaning animal filth,” said Lola unhappily. -”I'll be at a blood drive,” said Lucy, as she popped up behind Lincoln. -”Aahhh!” screamed Lincoln. “That's cool you guys.” -”What are you going to do as your charity work Lincoln?” asked Lucy. -”A magic show at the children's hospital,” said Lincoln. -”Magic?” yelled his sisters. -”That's cool bro,” said Lynn. -”Yeah! It's nice to see you try a new hobby that isn't comic books, or gaming,” said Lori. -”Hey Lori, would you like to be my assistant?” asked Lincoln. -”I would, but I'm kinda old for that sort of thing,” said Lori. -”Lynn?” asked Lincoln. -”Sorry bro,” said Lynn, “I have game on Saturday.” -”How bout you Luna?” asked Lincoln. -”I don't think so dude,” said Luna. “I'm a MUSician, not a MAGician.” -”I'll do it,” said Luan. -”You want to be my assistant?” asked Lincoln. -”Of course!” responded Luan. “Anything to make sick kids happy.” -”Okay then!” responded Lincoln. Afterwards Lincoln opened up the Young Wizards Master Kit, and started to look at the manual to get the basic idea of putting on a magic show. -”This kit comes with all kinds of useful items,” said Luan, as she looked thorough the kit. -”Yeah!” said Lincoln, “and this manual is very helpful. I wonder of Lisa would be interested in proving me with special effects I could use in my magic show?” -”I'm sure she could. Unless it turns out to be a trick,” said Luan as she laughed. “Ha, ha, ha, ha,.” Lincoln groaned, and the two of them went up to Lisa and Lily's room. Lisa was sitting there observing a bar graph she had made, when Lincoln and Luan came in. -”Hey Lis!” said Lincoln. -”Hello Lincoln!” responded Lisa. “What can I do for you?” -”Well, I'm doing a magic show at the children's hospital for Lend Helping Hand Day, and I was wondering if you could provide me with some props and effects I could use in my act?” asked Lincoln. -”Well science fiction writer Arthur C. Clarke said “any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic” so why not?” responded Lisa. Lisa came up with a few different props with chemical mixtures she had created to give off strange effects that could be passed off as magic, such as her chemical that changes one's skin pigment, and a chemical compound that can cause things to grow, and of course the antidote to reverse the effects. -”Thanks Lisa!” said Lincoln. -”If you desire anything else, just let me know, and I'll give you more thing to use in your act of prestidigitation,” responded Lisa. -”Now we need our outfits,” said Lincoln. -”You're right!” replied Luan. The two of them went off the look for outfits to use in the magic act, with Lincoln purchasing a black suit, and Luan purchasing a white gown, along with a headdress to go with it. -”I can ad feathers to it, so that it looks more flashy,” said Luan. -”Well we've got the look, and the resources so time to practice,” said Lincoln, as he looked towards the audience. The two of them made it back home, and Luan was adding the finishing touched to her outfit. -”You look quite elegant,” said Lincoln. -”Thanks Linc!” said Luan. -”Well come on we better start practicing,” said Lincoln. The two of them went out to the garage to practice for the magic show, and before Lincoln could really begin with starting a trick Luan's squirting flower. -”Luan!” said Lincoln. “Why do you have that?” -”What?” asked Lincoln. -”Never mind!” said Lincoln. He was preparing to try out one of his tricks, when all of a sudden he felt something smeary in his hat. Turns out Luan had put a pie in his hat, and Lincoln wasn't happy about it. -”What?” said Luan, as she noticed Lincoln. -”Can we just please take this seriously?” asked Lincoln. -”Don't be such a spoiled sport.” said Luan. The following day Lincoln decided to put on a practice show for his siblings. -”This should be interesting.” said Luna , looking forward to seeing her brother do a magic act. -”Ladies and yyy. . .girls!” announced Luan. “Give it up for Lincoln the Illusionist.” Lincoln made his entrance, and Luan let off a wacky sound effect from her recorder, as Lincoln came out. The sisters laughed, and Lincoln began his act, and Lincoln got upset with Luan. “This isn't a comedy act,” said Lincoln. -”Okay, okay! I'm sorry,” said Luan. Lincoln began to reach into his hat, “Now dear sisters for my first trick I'll. . .” Lincoln stopped, as he felt a pie in his hat. “Luan!” shouted Lincoln, as he pulled out his hand covered in cream, while the sisters laughed again. -”I'm sorry! I forgot I left it in there,” said Luan. Lincoln then prepared to do his first trick. “Now watch as I make this tiny hamster the size of a cat,” said Lincoln. He prepared to do his trick, but Geo didn't change in size, and instead turned blue. The sisters laughed, as Lincoln turned to Luan. “You mixed up the elixirs?” asked Lincoln upset. -”Sorry!” said Luan. Lincoln continued to do one blundered trick after another, all thanks to Luan's clowning around. The sister got an amusing laugh out of his failed performance, while Lincoln was upset, and Luan looked on feeling guilty. Lincoln cleaned up his setup, and went up to his room. “What a disaster!” said Lincoln, as he looked towards the audience. Just the he heard a knocking at the door. -”May I please come in?” asked Luan. -”Sure!” responded Lincoln. -”I'm sorry Lincoln,” said Luan. “I didn't mean to make you look bad.” -”I know you didn't,” said Lincoln in an understanding tone. “May I please ask you though, to take this seriously Luan. This is for sick children after all.” -”Don't worry Lincoln,” said Luan, “I'll step up my game,” joked Luan, as she laughed. “Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha,! Oops! I did it again.” -”Don't feel bad about it Luan,” said Lincoln. “I know you're a comedian, and you just have to be as silly as possible, but you can turn of comedy mode for a little bit to do this magic show can't you?” -”Yes!” responded Luan. “For the sick children.” -”Great!” said Lincoln, as they prepared to practice some more. Afterwards the two of them started to get it together, and finally Lincoln's act started to get better. He studied the manual as close as possible, and learned the technique of being a magician. Hey did one more practice show for their siblings, and this time it went successfully. -”Cool!” said Lynn. -”Those kids at the children's hospital are going to love this,” said Leni. -”Yeah!” agreed Lana. It was finally Saturday, and Lincoln couldn't wait to head down to the children's hospital. -”Later Lincoln!” said Lana, as she and Lola walked out of the house to head to the zoo. -”This is gonna be gross,” said Lola unhappily. -”Later Lincoln,” said Lucy, as she popped up out of nowhere. -”AAAHH!” screamed Lincoln. “Later Lucy.” -”Well, I'd better change,” said Lincoln, as he looked towards the audience. Lincoln changed into his suit, and Luan came into his room all dressed as well. “Ready to go?” asked Lincoln. -”Yes I am,” said Luan, as she put on the feathered headdress. With that the two of them grabbed everything, and headed down to the children's hospital. “This is gonna be so cool,” said Lincoln, as he looked towards the audience. “Luan and I will really brighten up those kid's day.” They arrived at the children's hospital, and a tall thin man welcomed them. -”You must be Lincoln Loud,” said the doctor. -”Yes I am!” responded Lincoln. -”I'm Dr. Winchell!” said the doctor. “Your magic show is supposed to start in fifteen minutes, so please follow me, and I'll show where to setup.” Dr. Winchell lead them to a big empty room, where they had plenty of space to setup for their magic show. “While you two setup, I'll get the children ready,” said Dr. Winchell. -”Okay Luan,” said Lincoln, “this is it.” -”It sure is,” responded Luan. The two of them setup everything, and after a while Dr. Winchell, along with some nurses brought in the children they would be performing for. There was a little girl with a broken leg, and both her arms were broken, a boy with a neck brace, and a steak over his right eye, and several other sickly looking children. -”Those poor kids,” said Lincoln, as he looked to the audience, as he looked at those gloomy faces. “These children obviously need something to make them smile, and I'm going to give it to them.” -”Okay!” said Dr. Winchell. “You may begin.” With that Luan got ready to introduce Lincoln. “Hello boys and girls, are you ready to see some magic?” said Luan cheerfully. -”Yes please?” said on of the girls, in a low voice. -”Then prepare yourselves for the amazing Lincoln the Illusionist,” said Luan, as Lincoln made his entrance from a puff of smoke. -”Hello boys and girls,” said Lincoln. “Get ready to be amazed as I bring you the wonder of prestidigitation. For my first trick I will grow this ant to the size of a cat. “Presto Chango!” said Lincoln, as the ant grew in size. -”Cool!” said one of the children. -”Now I shall return it to it's rightful size,” said Lincoln. “Antus Returnus!” said Lincoln, as the ant revered to it's normal size. The children were impressed, and smiled. “For my next trick I shall take this hamster, and he will change colors right before your very eyes.” Presto Chango!” said Lincoln, as Geo changed from brown to blue. He continued to point his hands at Geo, and he changed into different colors each time, from blue, to green, orange, red, yellow, and indigo, and violet. “I've changed him into every color of the rainbow,” said Lincoln, as he waved his hands in Geo's direction one last time, and he returned to his normal color. -”This is awesome!” said the boy with the steak over his eye. -”Now kids,” said Lincoln, “watch as I transform this toy sword into a bouquet of flowers. He had Luan bring out his magic tarp, and he waved it, and with that the toy sword disappeared, and flowers appeared from behind the tarp. The children started to applaud. “This guy is great,” said this one boy was in a wheelchair. -”Now as Lincoln the Illusionist produces a box of chocolates from magic chest. Lincoln opened up the chest, and it was empty. He moves it around and chants “Hocus Pocus” and then opens it up again, and produces a box of chocolate. The children applauded. Lincoln continued to bedazzle the sick children with more of his magic tricks, and eventually his show drew a close with his final trick producing a rain of streamers, and he produced flowers, and candy for each of the sick children. “I hope you liked the show,” said Lincoln, as he finished up the act. The children were smiling, and applauded. -”This was just what they needed to brighten up their day,” said Dr. Winchell, as he and the nurses all came to bring the children back to their rooms. -”Thank you Lincoln the Illusionist,” said of the girls. -”You were really cool,” said the boy in the wheelchair. -”And thanks for the flowers and candy,” said the children in unison. -”We can't thank you enough for putting a smile on their faces,” said Dr. Winchell. “Here you go,” as he handed Lincoln and Luan a couple of big lollipops from the snack stand. -”Thanks!” said Lincoln and Luan. With their magic show over the two of them headed back home. “This really was a great idea for charity work,” said Lincoln. -”Yeah!” said Luan. “The feeling of making other people happy is a great one. -”Thanks for all your help Luan,” said Lincoln. “I'm so glad I had you as my assistant. “Alakazam” said Lincoln, as he brought out a flower to give Luan. -”Thanks Linc!” said Luan happily. “Remember if you ever plan on doing a show of any kind I'm always here to give you hand little bro.” -”I'll remember that,” said Lincoln, as he looked towards the audience. “I couldn't have thought of a better type of volunteer work like this. Bringing joy to those who are in need is such a satisfying felling, and I am so happy I made those children happy.” With that, Lincoln and Luan went back into the house. The End Trivia * This story was originally titled The Great Loudini, but then FirstDrellSpectre came up with the suggestion Lincoln the Illusionist, and this ended being the first time he came up with a title for one of my stories. I am thankful to him, as his suggestion was much better than my original title. ** FirstDrellSpectre also gave me the idea for Lincoln asking Lisa in using some of her chemicals to add to Lincoln's magic show. * Originally the magic show was going to be performed at a school talent show, but I didn't want to repeat plot elements by doing another story of Lincoln wanting to win something, and so THELOUDHOUSEFANATIC gave me the idea of it being for some of kind of charity work instead, and I thank him for that story idea. * Originally either Lori, Leni, or Luna were going to be Lincoln's assistant, but thanks to AnimationFan15, I changed it to Luan, and that's a story change that worked for the better. * Ironically I finished this story, and posted it the night before April Fools Rules first aired. * This was my first fanfic to have a number of my creative buddies here interact, and give me ideas that made this story one of my best so far. Category:Episodes